


Red meets Brown

by Bread_Stars



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Angel being unobservant, Cute, Fluffy, Lorne's blatant flirting, M/M, but it's all good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 17:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8170304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bread_Stars/pseuds/Bread_Stars
Summary: Lorne tries a new take on the flirting. Angel finally notices.





	

Lorne was frustrated. His more subtle attempts at flirting with Angel had proved useless. It seemed that the vampire was about as observant as a chair. So he'd decided that he'd go for a more out there approach in hope that he'd grab the guy he was so crazy about's attention.

  
The next day he walked down the stairs of the Hyperion after thinking about it a lot before he went to sleep. He didn't have to look for Angel long as the man was drinking his morning blood at his desk with a book at hand and various files splayed over the desk.

  
"Hey Angel cakes. You're looking great today. If I was gay then you can bet I'd go for you." Lorne greater with a smile on his face as he delivered his line.

  
Angel looked like he might spit his blood out and choked as he swallowed. That seemed to have gotten him flustered. One point to him.

  
"Erm thanks?" He finally managed to say after a considerable length of time.   
Lorne winked. "It's fine. Just like you."

  
Angel looked like he'd lost the meaning of line and his face looked lost as if he'd missed some big fact. _Well, he had_ , Lorne told himself.

  
The rest of the day he decided to spare Angel and let them all get on with their everyday lives. They continued on a case they had, killed the demon responsible, all in a good day's work.

  
\----

  
The next day, Lorne waited a bit longer and whilst they were eating, dictated that it would be perfect time for another blatant flirting line. After all, the rest of them had gone out to the nearby sandwich shop so they were alone.

  
"You know, if I was another man, a gay man, I'd be all over you, waffle." He commented casually whilst he ate the pasta he'd bought whilst he was questioning his sources around. He figured even then that he'd eat at home. He didn't know how many more taste tests at Cordy's favourite restaurants he could do.

  
Once again Angel's reaction was to stutter for a few minutes before making a coherent answer which turned out to be, "Thanks, Lorne."

  
It seemed that small steps were needed to point Angel in the direction of the blatantly obvious. Lorne sighed. If that was what it took then he'd do it. He only hoped after all his efforts that Angel actually felt the same way for him.

  
Later that day when they split up when tracking a demon so that they'd cover lord space, he was paired with Angel. Most of the walk was silence seeing as Angel wasn't the most conversational person to ever live- or not, whatever- especially when he was on a job.   
Lorne walked slightly behind nervous as he usually was when he went under such circumstances. He was no fighter and even if he wanted to be he knew nothing of it. He'd be no help in a battle situation. He never was. In all honesty he sometimes did wonder why they actually continued to bring him along. They'd do just as well without him. Perhaps they were worried about him feeling left out which was kind of them but they really didn't need to worry about him feeling like they didn't need him. Maybe they did need him in their own way.

  
As he walked behind he noticed- not that he hadn't before, how could he not?- how great Angel looked with his coat swishing behind him.

  
"You look beautiful with your coat like that, Ange-babe. Bet the gay men love it." He commented.

  
Angel stiffened at the shoulders before stopping and turning around to face him. Lorne smiled; he'd finally noticed. Angel caught his eye and seemed to study him for a moment as if deciphering what was meant by this.

  
"What're you doing?" He asked finally.

  
"What do you mean?" He was thrown though he felt he should have known that this would be how Angel reacted.

  
"You. You've been acting weird for the last few days. You keep complimenting mevand talking about gay men. Why?" Angel honestly didn't understand what was going on.

  
"I've been flirting with you, pumpkin pie." Lorne rolled his eyes.

  
"You have? But... you keep saying that your not gay? I don't understand." His frown deepened.

  
"That's because I'm not. However I am pansexual. Surprise!" He did jazz hands for a moment before he put his hands down by his sides again.

  
"Oh. So you...?"

  
"Yes, I do." Lorne confirmed.

  
"Well, I do too." Angel replied with a grin growing on his usually so pensive and brooding face.

  
"That's good. Otherwise I went to all that effort to get your attention for nothing, apple strudel." Lorne said his smile growing. "Now do I have to ask to kiss you or are you going to take the hint a bit quicker?"

  
Angel stepped nearer pressing their lips together in answer to that question. Lorne happily kissed back his left hand cupping Angel's face. Angel let his hand rest on Lorne's arm. The kiss ended fairly quickly but both were smiling gaily about it and gazed into each other's eyes where red met brown. However the moment was interrupted went Wes and Gunn appeared and spoiled the mood.

  
"Are you practicing wedding vows or somethin'? Cause it's about damn time." Gunn said, he and Wes appeared to have gone the whole circuit and looped back to them.

  
The pair jumped back from each other more in surprise that their appeared than in worry about what they'd say about the proximity of them. Angel awkwardly put his hands behind his back looking away from the two who'd just entered.

  
"Well we weren't getting married but we aren't exactly platonic buddies anymore." Lorne said seeing as Angel wasn't going to say anything.

  
"Yes, we can see that." Wesley smiled amused at the pair. "Well we should leave you two alone."

  
With that they both left the scene and presumably went to join Fred and Cordy wherever they were. Lorne met Angel's eyes as they left.

  
"Where were we?" Lorne grinned.

  
Angel walked closer to him so that they were millimetres away. "I believe about here," he whispered leaning in bringing their lips into a kiss. Lorne smiled into it and pressed back. Maybe their lives were a bit more complicated than most people's but they'd make it work. They always did.


End file.
